mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jaymz6
Hi there! Armor The armor page does look better without the list on it, however, I don't think "Armors" is a good place to move it to (which is what your links go to from the Armor article). Armors should be a redirect to Armor, and the list should be put under "Body Armor". The modifiers should not be clustered into one table with two side-by-side sections, it makes it confusing and messy. It can be divided into two tables that use a div format to position them next to each other though. Separating the armors into different tables makes it look nicer, but your points of division seem pretty arbitrary. Perhaps understandably so, as the game doesn't have weight classes, but it does have material types which affect possible modifiers (I believe the types are cloth, leather, and metal, e.g. only cloth can be tattered, only leather can be cracked, only metal can be rusty). I used to have an editor that told which items were allowed what modifiers, but I don't know what happened to it and I don't remember what it was called. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:49, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Your list description still labels the armor types as heavy, medium, and light. I don't really get the criteria you used to separate the materials, as many under padded armor are obviously leather, and under leather you have chainmail. I'm also not sure why the leading image is in an infobox, as all it has attached is a quick description which is normally just done with a normal thumbnail or frame. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:31, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I found an item editor, I don't know if it is the same one I used in the past, but it does tell what modifiers are allowed. I didn't go over much yet, but at a quick glance, it seems there are only two categories; metal and non-metal. I will look into it more at some point over the next couple days to see what separations make sense for the items. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::As far as the Based On template, the admin who made that (and maybe me a bit too) went a little overboard putting that onto a very large number of pages. But every time a new patch comes out, we suddenly have over 200 pages to update. So I've been slowly removing it from a lot of the articles where it is unlikely patches will change anything. If you edit an outdated page, but feel the template is unnecessary, you can just remove it entirely. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:39, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've been thinking on this section thing again. To be honest, I can't find justification for the current divisions. The tables do look nicer when broken up, but it makes navigating them harder, and the purpose of a wiki is provide information in an easily accessible manner, not to look nice. No matter how I much I consider it, I just don't think arbitrary divisions are acceptable. It is unfortunate that the game only has two "classes" as determined by modifiers, but I think we're going to have to go with their choice as it is the only way I can think of dividing the lists that isn't arbitrary. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:50, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :I started reworking the body armors list and noticed how many unobtainable pieces are missing from the list. Since armors not sold by merchants don't get modifiers, I decided these could make up a third section. I see that you have taken on a new project, so maybe you are too busy now, but I began work in my own sandbox which, if you have time and want to, can help edit. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:57, May 2, 2015 (UTC) With Fire & Sword template Your icon template was a duplicate of , so it was deleted. Also, icons should not be used in the middle of standard text, they are for compact sub-sections like tables and infoboxes. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:56, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Templates In what way do they need to look more alike? The only difference is the items uses a column divider as its lists are quite long, versus equipment using medium dashes. Most navigation templates use medium dashes, but items has too long of lists for that to look good. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:24, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind, I see what you mean when they are right next to each other. I'm not sure how to remedy the problem, as what I mentioned above is still true, there's a reason why they were designed differently. I guess I'll need to experiment with them at some point and see what can be done. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:32, April 19, 2015 (UTC)